Destined Couple
by animelovesme246
Summary: Collection of cute Love Story One Shots !Graylu! 1.My First Love-"How did you get this picture Gray" 2.My Little Bride -Lucy and Gray is forced to marry. What will they do? 3.Crazy little thing called Love -Lucy has a crush on Gray .What will Lucy do?


**My First Ever Fanfic!Please be kind to me because I'm a begginer **  
**and thank you for reading!**

**P.S. FAIRY DO NOT BELONG WITH ME BUT IF I DID I'LL MAKE GRAY AND LUCY A COUPLE!**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Me and Gray are now happily maried and know I'm cleaning the house that we are moving on while I'm cleaning I found a picture of a 6 year old girl in the photo albums of Gray.

Then I call out Gray from the backyard and I asked him "Why do you have a picture of a little girl?"with no expression

"Oh,That's my first love"he smiled with a sad look on his face.

"Can you tell me how did you find this picture"I asked while I looked at him desperetly.

"Ok ok,It all started when I'm 6 years old that I saw a photo in my frontyard"He started

_**6 year old Gray(Many years ago) POV**_

It's summer and the 6 year old Gray is playing in their backyard

I was running around and I saw a picture.'_Hmmm..what's this?_'I question myself and I look at it then I saw a little girl that is the same age as me. I investigate the picture and notice something "_What a beautiful girl_".

I smiled and that day I knows that I fall in love for the first that that day my mom told me we have new neighbors '_wonder who will that be_'

We finish preparing ourselves and went to the welcome party.I hurriedly want to eat ice cream because I can't get the girl in my mind. My parents is talking to our new and I was roaming around in there house then I found a blond hair exactly as the hair color of the girl in the picture.

I followed it and saw the girl'_it's really her_' "HUh..Why is she here?" I asked myself and then I quickly went to my brother Lyon."Onii-chan who is that girl over there with a blond hair" I point at her while asking."Oh..she is the daughter of our new neighbor"he answered it calmly then he proceed doing what he is doing.

'Oh..that's why her photo flew in our backyard..Maybe while they are unpacking their things'i thought to myself.I followed her when I was about to talk to her she got surrounded by boys same age as us and I quickly hide myself then just looked at her from afar.

Many days has past summer is ended and School days is about to start. I then rarely see her because I got summer classes'_because i was dumb_' and she has piano is a big day because it's my first grade in elementary and I was now preparing.

I kept thinking of her I can't even concentrate because of her and I didn't even see her lately'_she is even my neighbor!_'.

It's the first day of school and I got new friends,classmates,and are even girl flirting on me but I didn't even mind because for me the girl that I love is the most beautifu for me '_I don't even know her name maybe I can ask my mom about it_'

The class is ended and I quickly went home '_Maybe I can see her now,hmm.. what school did she attended?_'I thought to myself'.

At home I quickly change my clothes and went down stairs to eat somethin cold because it's still so hot even if summer is already ended.I heard mom and her friend talking about something _'I know it is bad to eavesdrop but It won't hurt if I just listen to it for a few ?' I_said to myself.

I then listen to their conversation and then"Ohh I know it's a bit early to move but our daughter want to learn piano lessons in America for a few years and we are willing to support her decision"her friend said '_Wait isn't that the mother of the girl in the picture and she's leaving'_I said." I respect your decision,Oh by the way when will you go to America"my mother said with a bright then answered"i'm afraid it will be Tomorrow night"she then look at my mom with a sad face."Ohh, why so early?"my mom replied."My daughter said earlier the better and i just agreed"she a long talk I decided to myself that I have to forget about her and moved on.

_**Gray POV**_

"She already went to America and that day I decided that I should forget about her but no matter what will I do I can't forget about her, After you came into my life I moved on and live happily with you" I smiled to her

_ 'I was so sad back then that I don't even know what to do'_.My thought are interrupted by the cries of Lucy I imedietlly got worried.I hurriedly ran to her and pat her back"Don't worry you're the one I always love know"I said with a smile on my face '_Wow,she got jealous so easily'_ and I then laugh.

After I laugh she said "It's not that,do you know what name of this girl?"I gave her a question look '_huh,why so sudden_' ."I don't know I told you I decided to forget about her not know more about her"I replied and then she laughed at me

"This is your first love and you didn't know what it is her name"she continued to smile at me.  
I blush the quickly answer her defendly "I..was nervous to ask what's her name and I don't want to get teased by my brother.. "I said nervously and she just smiled me "I know who it is"

I was confuse by her answer.."_It's me.. It's funny though because I'm here in front of you you're first love_"I was suprise _'what did she just say?It was_ _her!_' "Huh?did I just hear you saying that you're my first love?"Still confuse by her answer.

"_Yeah it was me and you're my first love too_"I blush and just said"I Love You since the day I met you until now"and she replied"Me too,I love you since the day that we met until we die peaceful".

Since that day we are called the "_Destined Couple_"

**Sorry if I'm so suck at writing _**

**Review please if you have any comments!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
